Ginti
Ginti(ギンティ Ginti) is the bartender of We Ginty located on the 20th floor. Appearance Ginti is a tall, well-built man who always has a scowl on his face. He has yellow eyes and a short red orange hair he ties behind with a ponytail. He wears a bartender uniform consisting of a black vest over a white shirt, black pants under a black apron locked in a brown belt, and a pair of of leather shoes. He has a more relax styling on his clothes compare to Decim; he rolls up his sleeves up to half of his arm and leaves a button on his collar open. He puts his pin on the right side of his vest. Personality He is very rough in nature, often getting irritated easily and is very rude. He has no true desire to be an arbiter and simply views it as a job he has to do, as shown by the way he treats his customers and the contempt he holds in general towards his job. He has a short temper and gets annoyed easily. He is described as being simple minded and hot headed. He has a one sided rivalry with Decim whose face alone pisses him off, though it remains to be known why he dislikes Decim so much (though part of it seems to be from Decim's personality). He looks down on humans and seems to view them as lesser beings, as he told Decim that having Onna as his assistant was wrong because arbiters and humans couldn't be together. He also showed this in episode 6 where, as he made the game more extreme for his customers Mayu and Harada and as they begged him to help them, he said he wouldn't and that he would enjoy their suffering as he found their suffering to be his entertainment. This also shows he is rather sadistic, and he seems prone to violence and revenge as shown when he instantly clashed with Decim after taking off his disguise in episode 5. As an arbiter, he differs from Decim as he is far more direct and aggressive with his customers, giving them less information and wanting to start the game and finish it as quickly as possible, showing utter boredom and indifference as he watched them play the game (until he got to the more extreme conditions of the game) and makes the extreme conditions for the game more life threatening. Plot Abilities Water Orbs: Ginti has the power to create water orbs and manipulate them at will. Transformation: He has the power to transform his physical appearance. So far, he is shown to be able to take an appearance of a kid. It is unknown if he can take another disguise aside from that. Trivia * He seems to have a dislike to Decim. * He owns a female cat named Memine. * Ginti owns several Kokeshi dolls which he puts on display but tells others not to touch, and gets angry when someone drops them showing he values them. Category:Characters Category:Males